Big Sister Cana
by Aranae9523
Summary: Natsu and Gray are having trouble understanding their sudden urges to molester their girlfriends, and being the best big sister in the guild, Cana Alberona, took it upon herself to educate the two of them...thoroughly.


**_Lucy Heartfellia_**

"Stop it Natsu I'm serious…" but with or without my threat he continued to nible on my earlobe furiously causing me to arch my back into his willing body.

He simply chuckled and continued to bite my ear like a man possessed.

And its beginning to hurt.

"Ow! Dammit Natsu I'm not a chew toy," I growled and much to my amazement Natsu stopped, his head pulling back a little so he could run his saliva slick tongue over the sore bite.

"Sorry Luce…I just can't resist you sometimes…your scent, just urgh," he growled burying his head into my blonde hair.

"By all means, because of your addiction continue to chew me up like a dog bone," I felt the tips of his spiky pink hair scratching the surface of my jaw, but I did nothing to show it irritated me a little.

My boyfriend of four years is still just as reckless, no less stupid yet no more smarter but does he love me? There is absolutely no doubt about that. About two years into our relationship I made the conscious decision to allow him into my home to live, and because I am a clean person…and he's a not so clean person we struggled for a while but our relationship was never on the rocks.

I groaned when the biting on my neck began, its bad enough that my ears are red and throbbing, I don't need that too…I raised my hand prepared to slap Natsu but he sensed the movement and pulled his mouth away.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. I couldn't help but reprimand myself, Natsu looks as if he can't hold himself back and he's trying so hard to resist, I could tell by the way his mouth was pinched close his sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip and even his hands buried in my jumper were pulling tighter and tighter.

"You were never this bad Natsu, before…what's wrong with you?" I tried to ask calmly even though I was sorta freaking out, he looked at me like I'm something to be eaten.

"I don't know Luce, yah have to help me…" I sigh approaching his confused yet panicked face, but within my meter approach he pounced on top of me, and instead of nibbling like I assumed he would his lips fluttered against my neck, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm going to the guild," he mumbled against my neck.

"Well I think you should be looking somewhere else, because my neck is not it,"

He suddenly slipped back, he looked at me with hazy eyes, "What…Luce I think I'm hallucinating!" his voice raised with fear, the first in a very long time.

* * *

 ** _Natsu Dragneel_**

After jumping off my girlfriend and running towards the guild like a madman I now faced a cool mug of water. I was surprised to see that there was absolutely no one around, apart from the occasional bystander but they were irrelevant to my situation even if they are my comrades.

But why can't I control myself…? It's starting to get annoying how desperate my body seems to be around Luce, my body acting on its own, enough to tell me that I was going to the guild, even though I am clearly holding Luce against the wall smothering my lips against her neck like she were an oasis in the middle of a desert.

And even with no one here it was kinda unsettling, but I suppose there must be a guild event happening but with Lucy there…I'm not sure I should attend I migh-

"Well if it isn't our little Dragon Slayer…what brings you here?" My head snaps to the side, and sure enough the swirl of tone, small hiccup no less belonged to the more than tipsy-Cana Alberona.

Adorned in her swimsuit attire and long thick hair straight down to the middle of her back. Rounded eyes and a cheeky smile that even rivals my own, I knew somehow…I am a goner.

"I err-was thirsty."

Suddenly a mischievous smile came over her lips, "Thirsty huh? What's wrong with your girlfriend, isn't she quenching that thirst of yours?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Cana…Lucy is not a drink."

She only giggled, "Depends were you put your mouth."

My body shuddered automatically, because lately my mouth has betrayed me and placed it wherever I can get it on her.

"Oh…huh? You two still haven't done the deed? What a shame," she said with intoxication spewing from her lips.

"What deed exactly?"

She appeared more flustered and even blushed a bit, "Geez, what is wrong with your generation, Gray? Now you…" she shook her head in disappointment.

"What was Frozen Snowball here for?"

"Simple-I gave him _the talk_ , now it's your turn."

I wasn't exactly sure if I should allow it, not that I don't trust Cana to tell me the truth, and even if she is drunk-and Cana's sober also happens to be her drunk. I should perhaps be alarmed that if she is coherent enough to give me a _talk_ , I may or may not regret hearing this.

But it was too late as she sat in front of me with a barrel planted in front of her face, her practically naked body curling around it as if she were clinging onto a trunk of a tree, "Okay kid lets test what you do and do not know," I couldn't help but falter and defeat myself, this could keep me away from Luce for a bit.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the other members?"

"I did not have to go." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Did Laxus give you permission?" he doesn't usually do so I'm surprised I'm not there.

"Tsk, I do not need his permission to do what I want," I saw her little curl in lip as if she were trying to hide a smirk from our midst, "Unless he wants to be punished," now that's something to laugh at, Laxus? And punishment? Hilarious.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"Question number one, have you ever been naked and alone with Lucy," my lips pursed.

"We bathe together sometimes, to save cost on water," not that I mind Lucy is gorgeous and I like her body so I wasn't complaining when she made the inquiry but following the actual day we did bathe together she fled the room when she became very embarrassed.

"That's a start, what else? Do you walk around naked…sleep together naked," I shrugged.

"It gets pretty chilly at home so I always wear clothes in bed and out of it," she sighed in disappointment.

"How about when the two of you are on a mission and you stay at a motel are you both in the same bed?"

I nod.

"Do you cuddle?"

I purse my lips cautiously before nodding.

Then as more questions became to spew from her drunken lips the more the colour in my cheeks began to darken, and Cana's words even turned into vulgar language that I had once heard Guildarts speak of without restraint, but Cana was no less ashamed of her experience.

"My fingers…in her what!?" I yelled incredulously.

She continued on.

"Now my tongue," it was sickening, not to mention the pain it might put Lucy through!

"Oh quiet, it will never hurt Lucy…well it will when you get down to the real business…"

Curiousity got the best of me, "What's the 'real business'?"

I should have known that curiosity killed the cat-wait, I'm a dragon.

"You mean? That thing isn't just a-"

"Yep."

Cana seemed really proud to finally tell me something that I thought of as sickening but couldn't help but blush about.

Cana grinned at my flushed face, "Tell you what, you try those things…and if Lucy at any stage hates it then I take full responsibility," to actually try those things!

"I-bu-"

"Do it, or I'll take matters into my own hands…although, with a few activities missing. But Dragon Boy, with my incredible experience I think Lucy would discard you afterward."

That evil grin on her face, didn't exactly fix that confidence inside myself.

"You're sickening you know that right…?"

"Nope, I got you two together, its only right that I make sure we have a next generation for this guild, now high tail it…and don't forget I can tell if or if nothing has happened."

"Lucy loves me, why should I worry about you," she snarled at my turn in strength.

"Fine," she gritted, "But like I said, Gray knows that stuff too…but is going to try it. Guess Gray's a better man than you are for beating you to the achievement of pleasuring a girl first."

I stand as fast as Laxus's lighting, and start stomping towards the door.

 _I hope Lucy's home by now, because I'll never step down from a challenge!_


End file.
